


Guilt

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirai and Mikado have a rather one-sided argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Kirai and Mikado stare each other down, Kirai glaring, Mikado with his usual placid smile on his face. To one side, Nanashi fidgets, prepared to intervene if the worst happens.

Of course Kirai figured out who had taken over his body and rendered him practically lifeless. There were only so many people capable of that sort of control, and he’d worked fairly closely with Mikado before. There was no way he wasn’t going to figure it out.

That said, Nanashi would really like him not to kill Mikado in revenge.

“You turned me into a vegetable, huh.” Kirai folds his arms.

“I think that word is considered offensive now.” Mikado seems completely unbothered. “But yes, I did take away most of your brain functions for a short time.”

Kirai sours even more. “Tch. What gives you the right?”

“Nothing, of course. If it would make you feel better, you were just the first of many,” says Mikado, smiling away. “You’re free to take it out on me, if that makes you feel better instead.”

“It doesn’t make me feel any better if you’re just asking for it,” says Kirai, grumbling. “Do you even feel sorry about it at all?”

Mikado considers this for a few moments before finally shaking his head. “In general I feel bad that I inconvenienced anyone, but in specific, I can’t say that I feel bad about acting on my goal.”

“Then why’d you quit?” Kirai asks.

Mikado says, “Nanashi asked me to nicely.”

Kirai stares like this is the biggest load of crap he has ever heard. It might well be. He’s only ten. “You’re a loony. Whatever. Even if I send you a million viruses, it won’t make me feel better if you don’t feel bad about doing it in the first place.”

Nanashi has to interject at this point. “So you’re just looking for an apology, Kirai?”

“Shut up.” Kirai looks away. “But I guess that’d be a good start.”

“I’m s-”

“It has to be a sincere apology. You just told me you weren’t sorry, dumbass.” Kirai turns his glare back on him.

“...Then I really don’t know what to say,” Mikado says. “I feel bad about many things I’ve done, but that isn’t one of them.”

Kirai grumbles for a few moments before asking, “What if you’d interrupted my Love Live combo?”

A short silence falls over the three of them.

Mikado chuckles nervously. “I know that’s not what you were doing at the time. You were having a hacking battle with your brother.”

“So what if I was hacking with that jerk?” asks Kirai, briefly narrowing his eyes at the mention of Izuchi. “I could’ve been doing something else. You messed with a lot of people, somebody out there had to have been having a perfect Love Live combo before you screwed it up.”

“...I’m very sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be.”

Nanashi isn’t sure that this is exactly how Mikado should be feeling guilt about his actions, but whatever works...


End file.
